In the field of radio communication technology, communication techniques have been studied and developed for enabling higher-speed and higher-capacity data communications between mobile station apparatuses and base station apparatuses.
In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a standard-setting organization for a mobile radio communication scheme, the Long Term Evolution (LTE), i.e., a 3.9-generation radio communication scheme is standardized. Some carriers have already started providing LTE-based radio communication services. The 3GPP is also thinking of standardizing LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) as a succeeding radio communication scheme compatible with LTE. Note that LTE is also called the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and that LTE-A is also called the Advanced E-UTRA.
To enable higher-speed and higher-capacity data communications, LTE-A is scheduled to allow communications based on greater frequency bandwidths than those in LTE, i.e., a scheme in which communications are performed using carriers with a maximum frequency bandwidth of 20 MHz.
Specifically, LTE-A defines carrier signals with a frequency bandwidth used in LTE as Component Carriers (CC), thereby enabling communications with a greater frequency bandwidth to be performed using a plurality of component carriers simultaneously. Such a technology, i.e., a technology that enables broadband transmission using a plurality of component carriers simultaneously, is called Carrier Aggregation (CA).
In a prior art, a base station apparatus allocates appropriate wireless resources to a mobile station apparatus according to mobile station component carrier information received from the mobile station apparatus, including wireless parameters.
In another prior art, in an LTE-A system which performs carrier aggregation, in the continuous allocating of bandwidths to mobile stations, a base station reports, to the mobile stations, VRB (Nstart) of information on a bandwidth that starts to be used and the number Nlength of PRBs in use.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-182104
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-178024